The present invention relates to an isobutylene polymer containing at least one silicon-containing group cross-linkable by the formation of a siloxane bond (hereinafter referred to as "cross-linkable silicon group"), a curable composition containing the same, and a cured product thereof.
An organic rubber polymer having a cross-linkable silicon group is an organic polymer having a silicon-containing group cross-linkable by forming a siloxane bond, and has such an interesting property as it is cured even at ordinary temperature to form a rubber-like elastomer, as shown in the following formula. ##STR1## wherein X' is a hydrolyzable group
The above polymer has a similar curing property to that of a room temperature-vulcanizable polysiloxane Moreover, it can have properties that the polysiloxane does not have since its main chain is not a polysiloxane but an organic polymer. As the organic polymer having a cross-linkable silicon group, a polyether having cross-linkable silicon group is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,971,751. However, its properties such as weatherability, water-resistance and heat-resistance are not sufficient and, therefore, the polyether is sometimes restricted in its use.
An object of the present invention is to provide a novel polymer having a cross-linkable silicon group with excellent weatherability, water-resistance and heat-resistance, a composition containing the same, and the cured product thereof.
The above and other objects of the present invention will become apparent from the description hereinafter.